The First
by qualmpeddler
Summary: There's a first time for everything...


**Thanks to NGOfan2014, who let me know my fic had vanished! I didn't realize it hadn't been saved after some re-editing I did, so I've added quite a bit more to it and uploaded again...**

**I did have help from a friend of mine when writing this. (I actually toned it down as she wanted to make it much more explicit!) But it's not vulgar or crude at all and personally I think it's far sexier that way. Tell me if you agree. Love reading all the stuff on here, you're all great at coming up with original stories. ****So come on guys, I was inspired to take up the challenge, now it's over to the next person to write an M rated fic! Would love to read what you come up with :))**

Lee and Lucy have been out for a meal on a first date. Probably set after "Life on Mars Bars". That seems the ideal time, especially after his near death experience. Clearly prompting them to take the plunge!

They walked through the door of the flat and for the first time that evening were alone. They'd been subtly flirting with each other all during their date, just testing the water, seeing how far it could go but never once letting things get too far, too suggestive. Now they were alone, there was the freedom for something physical to happen.

Lucy switched on the side lamp by the door as they both went into auto pilot, taking off their coats and laying their phones down on the side table. As they turned to face each other, no words were spoken or even needed. Lucy glanced up at Lee as she trailed first one hand then both hands up his forearms, squeezing them gently, looking for any sign in him that he wanted to kiss her. And with just one look from his piercing green eyes she got her answer. Lee slowly leaned down, taking what felt like an eternity to reach Lucy before their lips finally met. It was everything a first kiss should be. Tender yet passionate. The sort of perfect kiss you see in the movies.

Any nervousness or apprehension that either were feeling at that point instantly drifted away as they melted into each other's arms and as Lee combed his fingers through her silky hair he deepened his kiss and pulled her closer towards him. Lucy could feel his excitement pressing against her. It thrilled her that she could make him feel so horny, so instantly. She gave him a look, full of arousal, that was matched in Lee's face. Then shivered as he whispered the words as he kissed her neck, "You must have known how much I'm attracted to you?" She could see the lust he had for her and she twinged as a powerful release of hormones made her jolt with anticipation. Without any fear of embarrassment, Lucy replied seductively "Maybe I've also been fantasizing about this moment too?"

Her reply, openly admitting for the first time that she had feelings for him, forced a glowing smile from Lee. Then they both felt that overwhelming desire start to really take hold. There was no turning back now. The prospect of what was about to follow was exhilarating. They weren't even having sex yet, just the foreplay enough made them tingle with excitement. After gulping a shallow breath, Lucy articulated a desperate need to move into her bedroom. And as they stumbled across the room to open her bedroom door she unbuttoned Lee's shirt and sneaked her hand inside. Whilst stroking his smooth bare chest she thought to herself how perfect he was. She never really liked big buff guys with hairy chests, or guys with washboard abs.

Wrapped up in the feelings of suddenly being this close with Lucy, Lee felt no self-consciousness when she slipped undone his belt buckle and grasped him, moving her hand to find a rhythm he found pleasurable. He did, intensely, and although he once would have wanted her to continue. The more mature, thoughtful Lee, knew he wanted them to share this moment between them.

They took turns removing each other's clothing in between kisses and caresses until both of them were lying under the covers naked. It was dark in the bedroom, just a faint glow from outside the window shining in. The fact they were dimly lit helped them feel less inhibited, less conscious of seeing each naked for the first time.

While they lay facing each other, Lee slowly stroked her up and down, massaging her body all over each time. It made Lucy breathe heavier "Oh," she thought, "Oh, he is soooo good at this, why does he say he isn't?" He continued to massage and fondle every part of her. Sometimes teasing her by letting his hands just hover over her body until Lucy reached the point where she could no longer contain herself, she yearned for him inside her.

Then the moment of intimacy overtook them both. The feeling of Lucy showing him how aroused he'd made her, excited Lee intensely and as she lay underneath him, he started to move very slowly, being gentle and loving all the time. Their first time wasn't about how fast or rough they could be. It wasn't about how deep he could go or how much she could take of him. It was all about how connected they were, how enjoyable it was for both of them. He watched her light up with pleasure each time he moved within her. They continued their passionate kisses and caresses whilst each warm and sensual movement from Lee felt like Lucy would explode at any moment. Then with a rush of uncontrollable lust, everything suddenly turned more frantic. Movements which started slow and careful were faster, almost animalistic yet never aggressive. They simultaneously reached such a force of climax and release of sexual energy that neither could hold back the yelp of pleasure that they both received. Holding each other tight just to get as close as they could possibly be.

Barely minutes had gone by since their first touch, and as the sudden intensity of it all started to subside, they were gripped by a feeling they had truly bonded and experienced something wonderful and magical. The small beads of sweat from Lee's brow glistened and he looked so irresistibly sexy to her she couldn't believe how incredible thier first time having sex was. It had surprised them both. Looking down at her, he smiled, and though tempted to say the words "I love you", just very gently moved off to lay beside. Unable to do anything else other than look at her beautiful body, he simply murmured "did that really just happen?"

The inhibitions they both lost during sex gradually returned as they realized what they had just done. Neither of them expected things to become so heated so quickly. They were taken by surprise at how much their carnal instincts had overcome them both. Lying together in bed, their breathing rate decreasing and hormone levels returning, they smiled slightly awkwardly, aware that things between them had permanently changed. No more innocent lodger/landlady relationship. Not after what had just happened. With a simple hug of mutual reassurance and a total unwillingness from either of them to get up from the bed, that's how they stayed for minutes and then hours.

It was Lee that opened his eyes and first discovered they'd both been asleep for some time. He remembered the coy flirting quickly turning into amazing sex. He noticed he was instantly becoming aroused again. How would Lucy feel if he woke her and showed her what waking up naked next to her had done to him. He didn't need to worry about Lucy's reaction, about the possibility that she would think he was simply obsessed with sex and turn him down. She didn't think that and she didn't turn him down either.


End file.
